When Were Together
by StarFyrez
Summary: Syaoran Li is a famous actorsinger and Sakura Kinomoto is a waitress in Tomoeda,Japans very own Starbucks.What happens when their paths cross?-This story is different from the others cuz there are surprising twists and turns...
1. When Amber met Emerald

**Title:**When were together  
**Author:**StarFyrez  
**Genre:**Romance/Drama  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:**  
Syaoran Li is a famous actor/singer and Sakura Kinomoto is a waitress in Tomoeda,Japans very own Starbucks.What happens when their paths cross?Btw this fic may contain AU and OC,just to let you know.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own CCS and never will til I get my hands on A LOT of cash.~cough~Yeah so..I don't own it...for now.~snickers~  
**Key:**"___"means said/talking"; italicized means what they're thinking/thoughts,**Setting** means change of setting and (parenthesis) means (author's notes).  


**When were together**

(Chapter 1:When Amber met Emerald)

"Sakura."An amethyst haired girl whispered into the ears of the girl on the bed."SAKURA!!"She yelled squinting her eyes.The girl on the bed just snorted.

She shook her head and went inside the bathroom.When she came out,she was carrying a bucket full of icy cold water.She then hurled the bucket of water towards the girl lying on the bed.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"The girl on the bed wailed with her eyes bulged out.

"TOMOYO,what did you do that for?"The auburn haired girl and emerald eyes spat while glaring at Tomoyo.

"Well,you wouldn't wake up,so I had to do that to you Sakura."Tomoyo said innocently.Sakura rolled her eyes and slumped back into bed.

"Sakura,while you're taking your sweet time,we have to get to class.It starts in 10 minutes."Tomoyo said playing with her hair.

Sakura's eyes bulged out and she ran to the bathroom leaving an amused Tomoyo."Sakura,you'll never learn."She said to no one in particular while descending towards the kitchen.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"Sakura wailed running into the kitchen,out of breath."So,the almighty princess has left her royal quarters."Tomoyo said smirking.

"How can you possibly be amused by this and how did you get dressed so fast?"Sakura asked squinting at Tomoyo."Its fun Sakura,you should try it sometime and unlike you,I'm a morning person"Tomoyo replied grinning.

"Whatever."was Sakura's reply."You're not hungry Sakura?"Tomoyo asked smiling sweetly."No,now let's just get to class."Sakura said grumpily heading towards the door.Tomoyo shook her head and left with Sakura on their way to Tomoeda University.

"Sakura,I can't believe its your first day at the college and already,you're late."Tomoyo said shaking her head."Feh.don't mind me Tomoyo,let's just get to class and remember this is your first day too."

"Yeah yeah."Tomoyo rolled her eyes.As soon as they reached the university,they said their goodbyes and left towards their class.

As Sakura reached her class,she noticed there wasn't anybody in the halls.She sweatdropped and knocked on the door.

A strict looking teacher opened it sternly looking down at her.Sakura smiled innocently and let herself in.

"Would you mind explaining to me Ms. umm...""Kinomoto.Sakura Kinomoto."Sakura said cutting in."Okay well,Ms.Kinomoto,would you mind telling me why you're 25 minutes late?"The teacher asked squinting at Sakura.

"Because I uhh..overslept."Sakura said sweatdropping.The class snickered at Sakura's reply.The teacher just squinted her eyes some more and pointed to a seat in the back.

"Go sit there."Sakura nodded nervously and went on her way followed by some snickers.She rolled her eyes and sat down.

She was tapped on the shoulder by a girl with glasses and brown shoulder length hair."Hi,I'm Naoko."she said smiling."I'm Sakura."she replied."Nice to meet you."Naoko said."You too."

Sakura flashed her a smile and turned around to face the window.She breathed in and out to smell the fresh beautiful breeze as it passed by.She closed her eyes to dream but was soon awakened by a strict looking teacher staring at her.Sakura giggled nervously and went on copying the notes the teacher had written on the board.

Soon,the bell rang and all the students stood and left."Hey Sakura!"Naoko said as Sakura was about to leave."Yeah?"she said turning around."Wanna meet some of my friends?"Naoko said smiling."Sure."

They walked out together but were met by a guy with raven hair being strangled by a girl with auburn hair."That's Chiharu and that's her boyfriend Yamazaki."Naoko said giggling.Sakura giggled and flashed them a smile."Oh and that's Rika."Naoko pointed at the girl approaching them."Hi."she said flashing her a smile too.

As they finished their introductions Sakura yelled,"TOMOYO!!"The amethyst haired girl turned around not only to be met by Sakura but a few others."That's Naoko,Rika,Chiharu and her bf Yamazaki."Sakura said."Nice to meet you all."Tomoyo said grinning."Hey,I got an idea.Why don't we all go to Starbucks to get a few frappacinos or so?""Okay."they said in unison.

The cafe was two blocks away so they decided to just walk."So Sakura,you got a job or something?"Rika asked."Yeah,I work at Starbucks as a waitress."Sakura replied gloomily."But then why are you sad?"she asked in a concerned voice.

"Sakura has always wanted to be a model but so far,no luck."Tomoyo said cutting in and patting Sakura on the back.Sakura nodded sadly at what Tomoyo said

"Well,were here."Naoko announced."Well well,Sakura you're back and I suppose you will actually be working now?"A black haired and ruby eyed girl said."Yes,Meiling-chan."Sakura replied gloomily as ashe made her way towards the counter but not before waving goodbye to her friends with the girl following her.

Tomoyo shook her head and lead the others to a table by the window."So,what would you guys want?Tomoyo asked."I'll have a frappacino."Chiharu said."Me too."Yamazaki said a second later.Tomoyo sweatdropped and turned to Naoko and Rika."Hot chocolate would be nice."Naoko said."Yeah,same for me."Rika added.

Soon enough Sakura came with a notebook and an apron tied across her chest that said,"Starbucks Cafe" with a picture of a coffee cup."So what do you guys want?"she asked smiling.

"3 Frappacinos and 2 hot chocolates please Sakura."Tomoyo said smiling."Okay,coming right up."Sakura replied walking back to the counter making their orders.

Meanwhile,a guy in sunglasses and a black trench coat came into the cafe.He looked around noticing no one screaming or asking for his autograph,he relaxed and walked towards the counter.Sakura turned around about ready to head to Tomoyo and the other's table when

"Excuse me miss."the mysterious guy said softly."Can I have a latte."he whispered loud enough for only Sakura to hear while he took off his sunglasses.

Sakura was soon lost deeply into his beautiful amber eyes,sweet face and wonderfully glistening chestnut brown hair.She soon found herself wondering how it felt to stroke his hair and kiss his soft and tender...

"Miss.."he said raising an eyeborw at her.Sakura broke from her trance noticing him staring at her.She sweatdropped."I'm really sorry.What is it that you would like?"she asked sweetly,still staring into his eyes.

_I want you_ was what he thought about her queston.He stared at her sweet innocent face,her glistening auburn hair and beautiful emerald green eyes...

Umm..excuse me."Sakura said making the guy snap back into reality."Err..oh yeah.May I have a latte please?"he said nervously."Alright."Sakura said as she forced herself to look away to hide her flushed face from embarassment and made his order right away.

"Yooohooo!!Sakura!!Weve been waiting for our orders for at least 10 minutes now,what's the hold up?"Tomoyo said/asked raising an eyebrow."Ohhh...I see."she said glancing between the mysterious guy and Sakura.Sakura blushed and rushed Tomoyo's order along with the others to their table.

"Took you long enough,Sakura."Rika said smirking."Gomen Nasai."Sakura said smiling innocently."Its okay Sakura."Yamazaki replied."We know you're busy."he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes and pointing towards the counter to where the guy sat.That earned him some giggles from the girls except Sakura who blushed and stomped away.

"Umm..here's your order."Sakura said nervously."Thanks."he replied staring into Sakura's eyes longingly.Sakura blinked and turned away."I uhh..must do my j-job now before my boss comes."Sakura stammered.

"Oh..I'm sorry.Go ahead."he said smiling nervously.Sakura smiled at him warmly and walked towards to where Tomoyo and the others sat."Sakura!!"Tomoyo squealed."That guy totally has the hotts for you."she said nodding her head.Sakura sweatdropped and sat down."No,he doesn't Tomoyo."Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Then why is he staring at you."Tomoyo said smirking.Sakura winced and turned around slowly to find him staring at her.She giggled nervously and turned around."He's just umm..admiring my hair.That's it!"Sakura said laughing nervously."Sure he is,Sakura.Believe whatever you want to believe."Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

Tomoyo glanced at the guy and noticed he left."Sakura!!Your soon-to-be-boyfriend is getting away Sakura!.Go get him!!Go get him!"Tomoyo squealed pushing Sakura towards the door.

"Those two are.."Rika said."Odd."Chiharu finished with both of them dot eyed.(like this:._.)They both sweatdropped."Aww...come on girls.I'm wayyy better looking than that mysterious guy right?Yamazaki said grinning.

"Erm..."Chiharu started."Yeah,whatever Yamazaki."Naoko finished."Hey!What's that supposed to mean?"he said raising an eyebrow."Oh nothing nothing.Just drink up Yama-kun."Chiharu said sweatdropping while stuffing his frappacino cup into his mouth.Rika and Naoko giggled.

"You know,that guy looked really familiar.I feel like I've seen him somewhere before."Rika said looking out the window."Yeah,he does doesn't he?"Naoko said."Yup."the three girls chorused.

Meanwhile

"Tomoyo,STOP IT!!"Sakura yelped."Aww..Sakura look,he got away."Tomoyo said sadly.Sakura sweatdropped and went back inside the cafe.Tomoyo soon followed Sakura squinting at her.Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down."You guys,I'm gonna go now.Naoko said."There's a test tomorrow and I wanna study."

Everybody fell down anime style and nodded."Bye Naoko!"They chorused.She waved and left."I'm gonna go as well.See ya guys!"Rika said waving and heading towards the door."Were gonna go too.Bye Sakura!Bye Tomoyo!"Chiharu said dragging Yamazaki out the door.They waved and left Sakura and Tomoyo to themselves.

"I bet that guy is gonna return tomorrow Sakura and the next day after that and the next day after that and the next day after that and..""Okay Tomoyo,I get it."Sakura said sweatdropping."I don't think so,Tomoyo.she replied sipping some frappacino."Well it can and will happen Sakura."Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ugh,Tomoyo.I don't even know his name."Sakura said gloomily."That's why you're gonna ask him tomorrow."Tomoyo said matter-of-factly.

Sakura sighed and raised an eyebrow."Aww..come on Sakura.After your ex-husband Ryo died don't you wanna date anymore?"Tomoyo said sadly."Well,I'm not sure Tomoyo besides that guy seems familiar and Ryo and I are over.Thank god because he was worse than hell."Sakura said.

"Mmmm hm..well Sakura you're gonna know his name tomorrow and you're gonna talk to eachother!!"Tomoyo said determined.Sakura sweatdropped."Well I gotta close up Tomoyo.""Alright Sakura."she repled gettnig up.

"Ahem."a voice said."Oh look.Its the devils daughter herself."Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.Tomoyo giggled and playfully hit Sakura on the arm.

Sakura!!I expect this palce clean before you leave."the girl with the black hair and ruby eyes said."Yeah yeah."Sakura replied rolling her eyes.

"Good.Now who are you?"she said turning to Tomoyo."I'm Sakura's best friend,Tomoyo Daidouji"Tomoyo said."Nice to meet you,I am Sakura's gorgeous boss Meiling Li."she said proudly.

A cough was heard from Sakura so Meiling squinted her eyes at Sakura.Sakura fake smiled her.Tomoyo just giggled at the two."Ok,I'm done Li-san."Sakura said rolling her eyes."Ok Sakura.You may leave now."

"Uh-huh,Bye."Sakura said dragging Tomoyo out the door."Bye Li-san!"Tomoyo said before being dragged away by Sakura."Bye."Meiling replied before locking up the cafe and heading home.

"Sakura,let go of me!!"Tomoyo spat trying to get away from Sakura's grasp.Sakura rolled her eyes and let go."Let's go home,Tomoyo.I'm tired."Sakura said yawning."Alright."Tomoyo replied while dusting her skirt as they headed home.

Elsewhere

"Well good evening Meiling-san."A butler named Wei said while letting her into the Li Mansion."Good evening Wei-san."she replied as she plopped down no the ocuch.Suddenly there was a creak in the stairs.

"Syaoran-chan,I'm surprised your fans didn't didn't see you at my cafe."Meiling said in an emotionless tone."Good thing."he said in the same tone.Meiling rolled her eyes."And I see you strike an interest in one of my employees."she said getting Syaoran's attention immediately.

Syaoran blinked and rose an eyebrow.Meiling rolled her eyes once again."Syaoran-chan,I'm not stupid you know.I saw the whole thing between you and her.The one with the auburn hair and..."

"Emerald green eyes."he finished."Why yes,her."she said raising an eyebrow."What's her name?"he asked."Ask her yourself tomorrow."Meiling replied coolly."You like her or something?she asked curiously."No,I just wanted to know."he stammered.

Meiling shook her head and walked up the stairs."Talk to her tomorrow,she'd love to see you again.Meiling said smirking while descending up the the stairs and into her room.

Syaoran thought about it as he headed into his room.He decided he will ask the beautiful emerald eyed girl her name tomorrow and soon enough,he fell into deep slumber.

**StarFyrez:**Yeah,there was some AU and OC in there weren't there but its all good.=P..Anyway I hope you like it.Tell me in your reviews if I should continue or not please.R&R!!  


**R&R=Inspiration=More Chapters=Happy you=Happy Emily..^^**


	2. How cruel fate really is

**Title:**When were together  
**Author:**StarFyrez  
**Genre:**Romance/Drama  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:**  
Syaoran Li is a famous actor/singer and Sakura Kinomoto is a waitress in Tomoeda,Japans very own Starbucks.What happens when their paths cross?-This has surprising twists and turns unlike other fics,read on to find out what they are.=D  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own CCS,CLAMP does.  
**Key:**"___"means said/talking"; italicized means what they're thinking/thoughts,**Setting** means change of setting and (parenthesis) means (author's notes).  
**A/N**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating quickly.I am also sorry for the grammer mistakes and punctuation,I just noticed them.Thank you to these people who reviewed:AnonymousT//blind-and-deaf//SulliMike23//Chibi Menchi//maixwolfblossom//Emily10//Cute Star Angel//Kagome112//kikakai

**When were together**

(Chapter 2: How cruel fate really is)

"Master Syaoran."Wei said knocking on his door lightly.Silence."Master Syaoran."He said again."Wei,let me wake him up."Meiling said looking at the door.

"SYAORAN!Look who's here!Its my employee from Starbucks,you know the one with the emerald eyes."Meiling yelled into Syaoran's door while crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. 

"WHAT?!She's here?!"He wailed jumping off his bed and running out the door.

"No,she isn't Syaoran.I just had to think of a quick way to get you up since you wouldn't listen to Wei-san."Meiling said examining him from top to bottom."Syaoran,you're looking very good today."She said mischieviously while raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"He replied then looked down at himself.He was only wearing his green polka dotted boxers and he didn't even have a shirt on.He dared not to look at Meiling's amused face but instead he ran inside his room slamming the door shut loudly.

Meiling shook her head in amusement and decended towards her room to get dressed since she was still wearing pajamas.

Syaoran left his room and walked toward the kitchen._Grrr.If Meiling says anything to anybody about seeing me in those boxers,I swear I'll kill her._

As he entered the kitchen,twelve pairs of eyes looked at him in amusement.Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat down on the kitchen table.

"Meiling told us what she saw you wearing early this morning."Feimei,one of Syaoran's older sisters said smiling innocently.

"Yes,she said you looked really "kawaii" in those green polka dotted boxers of yours."Fuutie added grinning.

"Now that's enough talk of boxers this morning."Yelan Li said glancing at her 5 children.They nodded quietly and ate.

"Li Syaoran,where are you going?"Yelan Li said looking at him sternly. 

"I'm just going with Meiling to her work."He said looking down at his feet."Very well then Syaoran.I hope you don't get caught with whatever you to are doing."She said.

"We won't."They both chorused and rushed outside to their limo._Oh no!_Syaoran thought as he saw crowds of girls huddled over their limo."Don't worry Syaoran,Wei can shoo them away."Meiling said looking at Syaoran's disappointed face.

Syaoran nodded and watched as Meiling whispered something to Wei's ear.He quickly nodded and went to the backyard of their mansion.

"He said for us to go to the backyard.These pathetic imbeciles don't know we have one."Meiling said looking at the crowd of girls with disgust.

He sighed and walked back into their mansion follwed by Meiling.When they reached the backyard,Wei opened the the "backup limo" for Meiling and Syaoran to get in.They quietly went inside and closed the door quietly as for not to distract the crowd of girls.Meiling shook her head at the girls as they passed by.

Some girls saw the limo and chased after it and some just hung their head down and walked off.The girls chasing the limo finally gave up and went away.

Meiling smiled with amusement while Syaoran stared outside the window thinking about the auburn haired beauty.

Meiling noticed the silence and decided not to break it but instead look out the window thinking about her boyfriend Rei(OC)

Meanwhile

Sakura ran into her classroom panting heavily."Kinomoto,this is just your second day here and you've been late those two days.What have you got to say for yourself?"The teacher said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was late because of the traffic."She said nervously daring not to look at the teacher.

"You know Ms.Kinomoto,if you get three tardies you'll get detention and since you only have two,I will give you detention for it."Sakura looked at the teacher as if she was crazy while the students in the class looked at Sakura with sympathy.

"I was only late twice,you said it yourself."Sakura said looking at the teacher intently."I believe Kinomoto,that you will be doing this everyday so I think stopping this in the beginning might help you from getting future detentions._Damn.If I get detention,I won't be able to see that guy. _Sakura thought sadly.

The teacher saw her sadness and sighed."Fine Kinomoto,this is your last chance and if you are late again,I will be forced to give you detention."

Sakura's face brightened with joy."Arigatou.Arigatou.Arigatou.Arigatou"Sakura chanted happily at her teacher while clinging on to her tightly.

"Okay,Ms.Kinomoto.You may let go of me now."Sakura was still clinging onto her.The class erupted into laughter as they watched the scene before them intently.The teacher flushed with embarassment pushed Sakura away."Dou-itashi-mashite(You're welcome) Kinomoto."The teacher remarked dusting her skirt.

Sakura beamed with happiness and headed to her seat.The teacher rolled her eyes and started writing on the board today's lesson.

"Mou,Sakura.What are you so hyped up about today?Naoko asked smiling.Rika,Chiharu and Yamazaki listened to their conversation while pretending to write notes from the board.

Sakura giggled nervously and said,"You know that guy that was in the black trench coat yesterday?"Naoko nodded."Well I really wanna talk to him today."Sakura said grinning broadly.

CRASH.Sakura and Naoko glanced at Rika,Chiharu and Yamazaki since they had fallen down anime style."Is that what you're all hyped about,Sakura?Rika said ignoring all the weird looks everyone was giving."Yeah."Chiharu and Yamazaki chorused looking at Sakura.

"Ohh umm that.Let's talk about it later."Sakura said nervously while pointing at the teacher.They looked at the teacher and sweatdropped.She was staring at them and so was the rest of the class.They smiled nervously and sat down.Everyone shook their head and went back to work.

Naoko and Sakura just giggled but not before receiving glares from Rika,Chiharu and Yamazaki which shut them up. 

As the bell rang signalling everyone class was over the 5 friends waited outside Tomoyo's class.

"Pfft.Took you long enough Tomoyo-chan."Sakura said tapping her foot on the floor rather impatiently."Sorry you guys,I had to return some extra homework to the teacher."Tomoyo said smiling sweetly.

"Okay okay,forgiven.Now,stop with the excuses and let's go."Sakura said with urgentness in her voice."The four of them sweatdropped."Why Sakura,you seem very eager to go to the cafe which is a complete shock."Tomoyo said smirking.Sakura's face suddenly turned beet red and so she went stopming away without a word to the others.

They all erupted with laughter all the way to the cafe.When they went inside they saw a very flushed Sakura running back and forth between the tables to serve the customer.They shook their heads in amusement and went to sit down on the table where they sat yesterday.

"That guy isn't here,Tomoyo."Rika said in a worried voice."Don't worry,he'll come."Tomoyo said smiling.

"Sakura?"Naoko yelled.Sakura cocked her head to look at Naoko and her friends.She sighed and walked up to their table."Sakura,same as yesterday."Tomoyo said beaming with happiness as she slowly looked at the door of the cafe with the corner of her eyes.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo oddly and went to the counter to get their orders.Rika,Chihaur,Naokoa nd Yamamzaki raised their eyebrows at Tomoyo and turned to look at the door,"OMG!Look"Tomoyo exclaimed pointing at the door with excitement."Its him,its him,its him."Tomoyo chanted happily.

The four of them looked at the door and grinned mischieviously.They watched the guy walk his away to the counter,they noticed him mumbling words to himself.

Sakura counted her change from the customer before and clicked open the register until she saw a shadow over her.She blinked and slowly turned around.

"SAKURA!!!"Sakura jerked her head away from even glancing at Syaoran.She looked at the figure in front of the door.She beamed happily and ran to the figure."HIKARI!!"Sakura yelled while hugging her old friend.

Syaoran drooped his shoulders and stared at the two girls huggin eachother and walking up to the table where a Amethyst haired girl sat with her other friends.He wondered if he should talk to her now or wait until the stranger leaves._Should I or should I not talk to her now _He wondered to himself.

"Sakura,introduce us willy ou?"Tomoyo said anxiously."Oh yeah,well this is Tomoyo,that's Chiharu and her boyfriend Yamazaki,this is Rika and that's Naoko."Sakura said smiling."Konnichiwa!"They chorused."Konnichiwa minna-san!"Hikari said grinning.

"Oh,I'm sorry you guys.I have to go before my boss comes back."Sakura said and left for the counter but not before waving back at her friends.They nodded their heads and made space for Hikari to sit upon."So Hikari,do you know who Sakura's crush is?Tomoyo asked with anxiousness.Hikari sweatdropped and whispered to them in a low voice her answer.

As Sakura made her way to the counter she stopped and stared at the back of the figures head._Of course.How could I have been stupid._She was about to tap him on the shoulder until some girls came around crowding him.

"Syaoran!Are you going to stay here forever?"One girl said."Get your lazy butt out of this place and let's go to the mall!"Another said/demanded.Syaoran looked at the girls in disgust and saw the shadow of a figure behind him.He turned around to look but noticed she was gone.

Sakura stalked off to another table waiting for her customers order.She sighed and shook her head thinking that was the guy from yesterday._I'm just hallucinating _She thought to herself while still impatiently waiting for the customers order.

_Damnit.I could've sworn that was her.god,fate is so cruel today,its like it doesn't want me to talk to er or even see her_ He thought sadly,ignoring the girls chantings about him being lazy.He sighed and closed his eyes as so no one would know it was him,the famous moviestar.

He then felt himself crash upon a person."Oh,I'm sorry."He said flushed with embarassment."Its okay."The girl said from the floor.Syaoran looked down upon where the girls was and he looked at her with astonishment._Wow.Fate really did answer my calling_ He thought to himself happily and then outstretching a hand to the girl on the floor.

Many of the people in the cafe turned to look at the two people.Some raised eyebrows wondering what happened and some just ignored it.Tomoyo's table erupted with giggling all except for Yamazaki who had no clue whatsoever what was going on.

Sakura accepted the strangers helpful hand and stood herself up.She soon dusted her skirt and turned to look at the guy who had run her over._OMG!Its him,its really him._ Sakura thought excitedly.

"I'm sorry about that."He said once again.Sakura just stared at the young man's beautiful pool of amber.Syaoran blinked and looked into her emerald eyes.

"SYAORAN!!"A girl yelled into his ear causing him to break his trance from looking into the beautiful pool of emerald."What do you want?"He shouted with irritation in his voice."Let's go,Xiao-Lang.No,need to waste your beautiful time on a pathetic low-life like her."The girl said rudely with her eyes glaring at Sakura.

Sakura looked at the people before her._How dare she_ Sakura thought angrily."Don't ever talk to me that way!"Sakura said glaring at the girl next to Syaoran."You stupid low-life,get a real job.You'll never have a chance here with Xiao-Lang so forget it!"The girl said with fury.

Sakura felt tears starting to make it down her face.She shook her head and ran outside of the cafe.Syaoran stood and watched her run and suddenly looked at her sister beside her."Why the hell did you do that?"He yelled at her face.

"Hmph.She deserved it Syaoran.She doesn't deserve someone as good as you."She yelled."I had no interest in her at all.If you had known,I just bumped into her by accident."He yelled angrily and stormed out the door.

By now,the whole cafe was watching the girl who practically had steam coming out of her ears.She stared at the door in which Syaoran had run off to and ran out the seperate direction.As the four girls made their way home into their limo she murmured things to herself about how pathetic that girl was and how stupid Syaoran was to go after her.

The other three girls shook their head and looked out the window hoping Syaoran would be alright in this weather.

Syaoran looked around frantically searching for the auburn haired angel._She couldn't have gotten far_ He thought trying to encourage himself to not give up since it was starting to snow.

_Who does that girl think she is_ Sakura thought with furiously trying to avoid people's wandering eyes and staring down at her.She sighed and sat under a Cherry Blossom tree.

Syaoran looked around and then he spotted a figure ahead.He ran faster and faster and then stopped as he stood over the crouched figure."Umm...h-hi."Syaoran stammered.The girl crouched down turned to look at him."OMG!You're Li Syaoran,the moviestar!"The girl wailed excitedly.

_Oh no.Its not her_ He thought sadly then walked away.He hung his head low in disappointment until he bumped into somebody."I'm sorry."He said in a depressed tone."No,I'm sorry." The figure said.He looked up to see those beautiful emerald eyes...

**A/N**: I am terribly sorry for not updating earlier.I've just been really busy.Anywho there's the 2nd chapter,the next few chapters will be updated quickly if more people review so R&R please!!^_^


	3. Who are you?

**Title:**When were together  
**Author:**Emily  
**Genre:**Romance/Drama  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:**  
Syaoran Li is a famous actor/singer and Sakura Kinomoto is a waitress in Tomoeda,Japans very own Starbucks.What happens when their paths cross?  
**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own CCS once again!-.-;  
**Key:**"___"means said/talking"; italicized means what they're thinking/thoughts,**Setting** means change of setting and (parenthesis) means (author's notes).  
**A/N:**A BIG that you to these people:SulliMike23//kikakai//KYA//Sophia//Passinate Cat//maixwolfblossom//seiko123//Alyanah//magiabruxa//babybluestarangel//AnonymousT...Well here it is.=D

**When were together**

(Chapter 3:Who are you?)

"SYAORAN."A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes yelled into his face.

"What the heck."He mumbled looking at her with a confused face.She squealed with delight as she clinged onto him like a glue on a paper.

"Who the heck are you??"Syaoran demanded,struggling to get the unknown girl off of him.

"You don't remember me,Syaoran-kun?"She squealed happily still clinging onto him.Passerbys looked at them oddly and some stayed to watch for amusement.

"Apparently,I don't."He said in an irritated tone,still trying to shove her off.

"Aww...Syaoran its me,Mimi."She said grinning."Who?"He said raising an eyebrow. _Who is this annoying creature err..girl_

"You're just being silly,right Syaoran?"She replied in a seductive tone while batting her eyelashes."Get the hell away from me!"He yelled while stomping off.

"But Syaoran,I love you!"She screamed."Whatever."Was his reply.He passed by a Cherry Blossom tree and thought back at what it meant. _It means Ying Fa in chinese._ He thought to himself. _She's so beautiful,I wish I could just talk to her without anyone interrupting._

He sat himself under the tree to think to himself while a figure approached him cautiously.

"Excuse me."An angelic voice said breaking Syaoran's trance.He looked up to the angel and saw the real emeralds that he fell in love with. _Fall in love with.That's ridiculous._ He thought arguing with his thoughts.

"You're sitting on my spot."She said quietly.He smiled and stood.She held her breath and grinned happily.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto.What's yours?"She said sweetly,looking into his amber pools.

"My name is Syaoran Li."He said with a lop-sided grin.She giggled and and closed her eyes to breathe in the passing breeze and sniff the lovely cherry blossom petals elegance.

Syaoran stared at her longingly and was about to lean in and kiss her until a figure approached.

"Syaoran-kun,you left me to wander this ugly town alone."She said wearily then glanced at the girl next to Syaoran."Who is this nasty looking thing?"She said/asked in a rude way while looking Sakura over several times.

"Mimi!I don't know who the hell you are.Just stay away from us!"Syaoran said angrily while dragging Sakura away.

Sakura looked at them both with a puzzled face but soon followed Syaoran.

"Where are we going?"She said looking at him."Were going to hide from that witch."Syaoran said and heard a giggle escape from Sakura's lips.Syaoran smiled and went off dragging her around.

"Let's hide in here."Syaoran said."Where are we?"Sakura asked while trying to fit herself inside the tiny room.

"Were in my 'secret hiding' place."Syaoran said."Ugh.Couldn't you have picked a bigger place."She said while she struggled around to get into a comfortable position.

She accidently slipped and fell on top of Syaoran."I-I'm sorry."She said getting up and turning away to hide her beet red face.

Syaoran's face was beet red as well.He just stood and looked out the door.He checked both ways and took Sakura's hand and led her off.

"S-Syaoran."She stuttered."Yes?"He replied."W-Who was that girl?"She stammered hiding her face from him.

"I have no idea who she is.I just hope she would go away."He said.Sakura smiled nervously and followed after him.

*Ring* *Ring* Sakura's cellphone was ringing and the caller ID showed Tomoyo's phone number.

Sakura flipper her cell open and answered it."Moshi Moshi." "Sakura-chan!"Tomoyo yelled into the cellphone.

Sakura sweatdropped and said,"Tomoyo,what's wrong?You seem worried." "Well duh,Sakura.I was worried about you."She said in a sad yet concerned tone.

"Gomen nasai,Tomoyo-chan."Sakura said."Its okay,so where are you?" "I'm here with Li Syaoran."Sakura replied.

"OMG!!!Sakura,why didn't you tell me.I could've been videotaping you both.I just KNOW you both had a kawaii moment together."Tomoyo said with her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Sakura wondering why her face was all red.She gave him a lop-sided smile and turned away to talk to Tomoyo.

"I have to go.Ja ne,Tomoyo-chan." Sakura whispered "Ja,Sakura." As they both hung up only to hear the dialtone,Tomoyo's sparkling amethyst eyes glistened with happiness. _I knew those two were going to meet eachother no matter what.I know,I'll stalk them._ She thought mischieviously as her lips began to curve into an evil grin.

"Excuse me." Tomoyo blinked and turned around to meet a navy haired boy with blue eyes."Y-yes."She stuttered. _I have never stuttered in my life,then why did I just do it right now._ She wondered and soon a tint of pink was noticeable on her elegant face.

The navy haired boy soon became aware of the silence between them that he decided to break it off."Miss,I was wondeirng if you've seen a guy with chestnut brown hair and amber brown eyes?"Tomoyo stared at him and so he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.Tomoyo snapped back to reality and shook her head."I'm fine,I'm fine.Oh and what was your question before?" She said giving him a fake smile.

He stared at her beautiful amethyst and mentally slapped himself."I was wondernig if you had seen a guy with chestnut brown hair and amber brown eyes walking around here?" He said coolly.

Tomoyo looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. _omg.He must mean Syaoran,right.He has all those facial features._ She thought.

"Not,really but he is with my best friend." He raised an eyebrow and bowed politely taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Forgive my rudeness,I am Eriol Hiiragizawa."He said.Tomoyo blushed and nodded."I'm Tomoyo Daijoubu."

He smiled warmly at her which made Tomoyo blush even more.

Meanwhile

"Li-san,can I please go home now."Sakura said looking into his amber pools.He nodded lightly.

"So,Li-san.Who was that girl bothering you?"Sakura asked hoping to start a conversation with him.

"I have no idea who she is."He replied with a sudden icyness in his voice and suddenly he turned a glare towards Sakura which shocked her.

_I thought he was nice and sweet._ She thought bitterly _But now I know that's a lie...right? _She wondered to herself and looked at Syaoran.

"What is it that I did to make you look and sound so mean?"She asked."You being around me is enough to make me kill you."He replied with the same icy voice.

She shivered at that tone she heard,she liked the Syaoran before.Even if she never knew him,she thought he was nice.

"I'm going home."She muttered and walked off. _Why must I do that everytime?_ He thought angrily to himself and staring at the retreating figure before him.

He wastched her walk away and decided to follow her until she reached her house safely._Why do I care anyays?_ He thought bitterly.

Sakura sighed and walk on,heading to her home.She suddenly saw a familiar figure and yelled,"Tomoyo-chan!!"

Tomoyo turned around quickly to find Sakura making her way towards her,like she was aobut to tackle her down.

"Sakura,what happenened?Are you okay?Where's that Syaoran Li guy?Wasn't he with you?"All these questions came out of Tomoyo's worrywart mouth.

"I'm fine,Tomoyo.That Li-san is a bastard."She mumbled.Eriol raised his eyebrow at the two.

Sakura turned to look at the navy haired boy in front of her."Hi,I'm Sakura Kinomoto."She said warmly.

He bowed and gently kissed Sakura's knuckles which made her blush,just like Tomoyo did."I am Eriol Hiiragizawa.Its a pleasure meeting you."He said.

"Now,Kinomoto-san,I overheard you and Tomoyo-san over there talking about Li Syaoran."He said in a serious tone.

"And I was wondering if you knew where he is right now?"Sakura was about to answer until a figure approached and said,"I'm here,Eriol.Let's go." 

As Syaoran made his way towards Eriol,he glared at Sakura and practically shoved her out of the way.

"Why you little-"But Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo who was dragging Sakura away.

"Bye,Hiiragizawa-san,Bye,Li-san."She said and went off dragign Sakura home.

Eriol waved and turned to look at Syaoran."So,you did it again didn't you?"He asked."Did what?" Syaoran replied in irritated tone.

He shook his head."You know what I mean."He said coolly not wanting to argue with him.

"Whatever." Syaoran replied and walked faster.Eriol once again shook his head walked alongside Syaoran._Why must you do this everytime someone tries gets near you,Syaoran.Its not like were all here to hurt you. _Eriol thought to himself.

Then a black limo appeared showing a very agitated Meiling staring at them.

"Hurry up you two.You have a movie to make,remember." She said.They both climbed into the limo."Meiling-san."Eriol asked. "Yes,?" She answered. "Aren't there auditions for the second main role of this movie?" He asked.

"Yes,and that's why we have to hurry."She said anxiously. Eriol began to think to himself._ I remember Tomoyo telling me that Sakura had always wanted to be an actress. Maybe,I can get her to bring Sakura with her to audition._

Syaoran stared out the black tinted window mumbling curse words at Eriol and Meiling for making him work so late.

Eriol suddenly flipped open his cellphone and dialed Tomoyo's number.Syaoran and Sakura turned to look at him wondering who he was calling._Good thing Tomoyo gave me her number _He thought

"Moshi Moshi."The voice on the other line said."Tomoyo-san,its me,Eril-san.I was wondering if you and-"Eriol suddenly turned to look at Meiling and Syaoran.He cocked his head and whispered into the cellphone.

"If you and Sakura could go to the TenshiStar Auditorium.That's where they're holding auditions for the movie Syaoran and I are working on."

"But Eriol-san,why do you want us there?"Tomoyo asked."Because,this is where our plan can begin."He said softly

"The plan?Oh yes,the plan.I almost forgot."She said sweatdropping."Okay,we'll be there in 10 minutes.Ja Eriol-san."And she hung up leaving Eriol listening to the dial tone.

He then closed his cellphone and put it back in his pocket.He glanced at Syaoran and Meiling and they were staring at him with curious looks."I just called a friend to say hello and such."He said hoping they'd fall for it.

They nodded and went back to their business.Eriol sighed and looked out the window._I hope me and Tomoyo's plan works on those two.They seem to hate each other a lot._ He thought then suddenly looked at Syaoran.

"What is it,Eriol?"Syaoran asked looking at him with a puzzled face.

"Nothig,everythings fine."He said.Syaoran nodded and went back to think.

_You have no idea what big things Tomoyo and I have planned for you and Sakura._ He thought mischieviously.

**A/N:**I'm sorry for taking so long on the chapter.I had a serious case of writers block.~mumbles curses words to ff.net~Ahaha anyway hope you enjoyed it.Who is this Mimi who is mysteriously stalking Syaoran?What happened in Syaoran's past to suddenly make him turn cold and arrogant towards Sakura?What is this "big thing" Eriol and Tomoyo have planned for Sakura and Syaoran.Read on to find out.R&R please!!^_^


End file.
